


Come With Me

by MASD_1138



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [17]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, I'm just dramatic, Love Confessions, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Sad Poe Dameron, Sad Rey (Star Wars), it's not that sad honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: Live with me and be my love.Rey has to leave and that means leaving him behind.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588963
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Come With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late, but my session just started so life is hectic lol.

Rey double checks everything on the Falcon, making sure she has everything she needs for her stay on Tatooine. She doesn’t know exactly how long she will stay there so she’s packed everything that she owns. D-O is in his charging port in the captain’s quarters since the little shy droid had insisted on coming with her. 

As Rey walks down the boarding ramp, she stops in her tracks when she sees Poe standing at the bottom of it with BB-8 at his feet. He looks like he wants to say something, but doesn’t want to make her sad. It hits her suddenly, he wants to come with her like he always does. Then she realizes she wants him to follow her, she doesn’t want to be alone ever again. 

“Come with me?” She whispers, hoping she isn’t wrong and that she didn’t misinterpret the whole situation. The smile that etches itself on his face confirms that she made the right choice. “Be my love?”

“I would love that more than anything in the galaxy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
